


Daddy to Be

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hii can you do one where Dean is on commentary talking about how he can’t wait for his baby girl to be born as Y/N is 5months along ? (:</p>
<p>Pairing: Dean Ambrose x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy to Be

“Thanks for joining us Dean” Michael Cole says as Dean sits down.

He’s on commentary for Roman and Seth’s match.

“Happy to be here” he says.

The match starts as normal but they soon lose interest, asking Dean all about Y/N.

“So you’re going to be a father soon right?” Byron asks and Dean nods “Y/N is 5 months along. We’re very excited”

“Really? So do you know if you’re having a little boy or girl?”

“We’re having a girl. We’ve got the name picked out but Y/N would kill me if I told you.” Dean says, smiling.

Cole laughs as the match comes to an end, Roman winning.

“Thanks again for joining us Dean, and congratulations.”

“Anytime guys” Dean says, standing up and leaving


End file.
